Clothing in Mafia III
Clothing in Mafia III consists of twenty one outfits Lincoln can wear. Availability Clothing options become available once the mission "Somethin' I've Got To Do" starts during Thicker Than Blood. You will find a wardrobe in any safehouse or racket location that's been taken over by Lincoln. Locations *All currently controlled Rackets. *Sammy's Bar *Saint Jerome's Catholic Church *Pierced Heart *Burke's Iron & Metal *Benny's Ristorante *De Costa Family Farm *Marshall's Office *Anna's Safehouse Outfits Action *Plain White Tee: Sleeveless tee and jeans, perfect for when you're out on those hot New Bordeaux streets. *On Leave: At ease soldier, with this tee and jeans combination. *Full Metal II: Beat the heat with this alternate set of gear from in-country. *Full Metal: Let 'em see you coming with your full set of gear from in-country. *Combat: Get ready for war with your standard issue jacket and jeans. *Jungle Camo: An updated take on the traditional camo fatigues. ††† *The Wanderer: Hit the open road in this modified version of your starting outfit. Formal *Mr. Clay: Baby, you're a rich man. Dress like it with this three piece suit. *Business Hours: Go for a professional look with this vest and suit pants combo. *Waiter: Careful, you might have trouble getting the blood stains out of this wait staff uniform for the Retroussé Yacht Club. *Tee Time: Go to the club - the gold club, that is - in this colorful polo shirt. †††† Special *Pro-Am: Race in style with this Hangar 13 jacket and racing gloves. *Revolutionary: You're black and proud. Show 'em with this leather jacket, turtleneck, and black pants. *Fed: Look all official with this Federal Reserve uniform. *Bad, Bad Mr. Burke: Get ready to do some dirty work in this outfit inspired by Pointe Verdun's favorite son. *On the Prowl: Everybody looks better in black. Blend into the shadows with this outfit inspired by Cassandra's leather jacket combo. *Classico: Sport these old school threads inspired by Vito's look.† *The Experience: Strap on your bandana, lose the undershirt, and prepare to rock out with this ensemble.†† *Blue Genius: Walk tall in this butt-kickers denim get-up.†† *Party Animal: Thrill, kill, and chill in this Hawaiian shirt. ††† *Motorcycle Club: Own the road in these custom-fit leathers. †††† :†Only available by linking a valid My2K account in-game. :††Only available with the Faster, Baby! DLC. :†††Only available with the Stones Unturned DLC. :††††Only available with the Sign of the Times DLC. Notes *Viewing the Party Animal outfit in the wardrobe states that you need to complete the Bounty Hunting missions to unlock; however, it actually unlocks after completing There Are No Dominos. *While wearing the Party Animal outfit, no shadow will appear on the ground for Lincoln's legs. Clothing Gallery Wardrobe.jpg|The wardrobe Mafia III Clothing Action.jpg|Action Clothing Mafia III Clothing 01.jpg|Plain White Tee Mafia III Clothing 02.jpg|On Leave Mafia III Clothing 03.jpg|Full Metal II Mafia III Clothing 04.jpg|Full Metal Mafia III Clothing 05.jpg|Combat Mafia III Clothing 26.jpg|Jungle Camo Mafia III Clothing 28.jpg|The Wanderer Mafia III Clothing Formal.jpg|Formal Clothing Mafia III Clothing 06.jpg|Mr. Clay Mafia III Clothing 07.jpg|Business Hours Mafia III Clothing 08.jpg|Waiter Mafia III Clothing 31.jpg|Tee Time Mafia III Clothing Special.jpg|Special Clothing Mafia III Clothing 09.jpg|Pro-Am Mafia III Clothing 10.jpg|Revolutionary Mafia III Clothing 11.jpg|Fed Mafia III Clothing 21.jpg|Bad, Bad Mr. Burke Mafia III Clothing 22.jpg|On the Prowl Mafia III Clothing 23.jpg|Classico Mafia III Clothing 24.jpg|The Experience Mafia III Clothing 25.jpg|Blue Genius Mafia III Clothing 27.jpg|Party Animal Mafia III Clothing 32.jpg|Motorcycle Club Shadow Bug.jpg|Party Animal missing shadow bug Promotional Images Mafia III Outfits.jpg|New outfits announcement Mafia III Clothing 12.png|Revolutionary outfit Mafia III Clothing 19.jpg|Revolutionary outfit Mafia III Clothing 13.png|Suit and tie beta version Mafia III Clothing 14.jpg|Mr. Clay outfit Mafia III Clothing 18.jpg|Business hours outfit Mafia III Clothing 15.jpg|Pro-Am outfit Mafia III Clothing 20.jpg|Pro-Am outfit Mafia III Clothing 16.jpg|Full Metal II outfit Mafia III Clothing 17.png|Full Metal outfit Mafia III Clothing 29.jpg|Tee Time Mafia III Clothing 30.jpg|Motorcycle Club My2K Entitlements Bonus.jpg|The Classico and IL Duca Category:Mafia III Category:Clothing Category:Faster, Baby! Category:Stones Unturned